


Bouquets of Jewels

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One-Sided Attraction, Skephalo, badboyhalo is 9'6 bc i said so but it doesnt affect the story, crackfic, crackfic not taken aeriously whatsoever, have i mentioned thisbis crack yet, oneshot i guess????, rejected confession awww :(, skeppy has hanahaki for bad okok, so many typos, tags are hard im never doing this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: badboyhalo and skeppy have been friends forr so so so so long and um they go to highwchool for some teadon too i guess and skeppy has hanahaki for bad idk i didnt plan a summary for this yet read it anyways ahaREAD IT !!!!!!!
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: anonymous





	Bouquets of Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> i havent slept for like so ling ahahahaa
> 
> any tallboyhalo believwrs yes i see u and i agree badboyhalo is so very tall yet nobody believes me sigh
> 
> fffucj im so tired

skeppy, a missable man(?), at least to badboyhalo. badboyhalo and alrppy had an unbreakablr bond; some even called the two happyduo, and rarely, sometimes even skephalo :O

though yes the pair was never seen without one another doesnt mean that they dont have therrir ffihghts now and a a while.

this mrornjng was no different. right after the bell rang for class, skeppy and bad were locted by the water fountain in the hallway. just talking about rheir normal things that they speak about !!! and nobody cared to dtop them , becausee skephalo .

thougj, badbouhalo forgets one thing, HE SCHEDULED A TWEET THE NIGHT PRIOR, whichwas set to release RIGHT THEN AND THERE!!!!

skeppy gets a notification from twitter dot com , and what he reads is unimaginable. from @BadBoyHalo on twitter dot com reads, "skeppy is a short muffin owo"

SKEPPYS HAND FLIES TO HIS FACE, covering his mouth in shock, and he melts to thr floor, which had become a habit when hed start streaming and hid his face by collaplsing lfc camerda i guess.

"badboyhalo!" he cries when his dumbptruck reaches the floor, "why would tou tarnish my name like this?!!!?!!?"

the demon above lets out a small "hmm!???" before realizing his terrirbele mistake. "o-oh!!!!" he stutters, " i forgot to deletee that scheduled tweet . im so sofry geppy"

halo reaches his hand to skeppys shoulder , to which skeppy tejects his comfort and stands up to defens himself, insetead using his hand to compare their heights, but alas; badboyhalo was 9'6 while he had only amassed a sad 2'2 ;(

jk skeppy is af leats likd ay un,,,....,.,.,mm lets say 5'5 or something thats what kentai said right ??? idek at this point man ,,

still in denial of his shortness, he challenges badboyhali , "whatever , i bet youre shorter than me anyway."

"geppy we are literally stabding next to eachother right now and im a full four feet taller than you." he states the obvious, his demonic white eyes squinting as he tilts his head ever so slightlh. "i mean , i can likd , manipulate my heighh !?? i can do that ibguess??? yiu jnow like a have demon powers and stu-"

BUT SKEPOY CUTS HIM OFF WHEN HE TRANSFORMS INTO HIS DIAMOND FORM, his skin reverse flaking as light blue shines within him. "im taller than u now."

"...grppy im still four feet talle-"

"SHUT UP BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'nnnnnb!!!!! " hr shoursts at the demon dememoene demon take a shot everutime i say demon demon demon above. "AND yoy jjow what, $#!> YuUY!!!!!!"

BADBOYHHAOO IS TAKEN ABACK FROM THIS SUDDEN PROFANITY , "L- SKEPOY!!! LANGAUGE!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP BADBOY'nb!!!!!!"

badboyhalo will not take this slander anymore- he in filled with RAGE!!!!!!!!! he takes his right hand and clenches it into a fist becausr in his mind the left hand is obviously inferior, AND PUNCHES SKEPPY IN THE GUT!!!!!!!! YOUCHERS!!!

the diamond encrusted man hunches over, in pain and coughs out blue blood (because hes a diamond dobviouslyh ,) and ppppppPETALS...???????????

babdboughaoap GASPS !! "ssskepy ,,, did dyiu just cough out ppet FFLOWERS?!?!?!?" he loses himself for a second before regainin his conscious mind , returning back to his angey form.

skeppy looks down at his shoes for a second in shame, hut then realizes its ok, because at least his shoe game isnt the WORST, and looks back at the shadowy beast with a smug grin. "yeah. what r u gonna do about it., badboy???"

before skeppy can say anothrer word though, he coughs up more petals, and bads like "aha" "sucks ti be you." and PUCNHES HIM AGAIN!'n!'nnn!!!!!!!!!

other surrounding atudenst watch the fight as they oull out their phones and record the whole thing.

a random man in thr crowd chants "FIGHT FIGHT FUGHT", and whaddaya know, ITS MOTHERFWICKJN QUACKITY!!!!!

badboyhalos gaze shifts to the man in the beanie in the crowd and scoffs , "what do you wabt , you little hamburger." but before he can say the words SsKEPPY AATAACKS BADO OYHALO !!!!!!!!

GASPS ENSUE !!!! SHOCK!!!!! WWWWHAAAA?!?!?

skeppy swibgs his sleeve at bads face, using the other to cough up blood (gross) and CLOCKS HIM RIGHTT IN THE JAW !! his stubble getting shaved right off somehow, and now hes ready to get his wisdom terth taken out.

but badbohahlo knew skmething that he ciukd use to his advantage; skeppy loves competitoions, and he LOVES givigg badboyhalo money for what seems no reason.

"hahaaha, skeppy i mean geppy , uou have made one fatal mistake."

skeppy stays silent and scoffs, before trying to land anmothere s hit but ultimately fialing.

"omae wa mou shindieru"

"you suoind like a fricking weeb"

"no- you-you were suippised to say nani. ok try again-"

at this point the crowd that had formed around has ledft because it gorw wweirsd teallh quick. like whag.

tbf yhpugh, if anybodu were to be cringe, the only allowed to bdo it ever is badboyhalo, so whatever.

the only ones left watchign are quackity and antfrost, just because.

"bad im not gonna- ok firn. nani."

and then right when he says that wors, BADBOYHJALOO BRINGS HIS LEG UP AND ROUNDHOUSE KICKS HIM INTO ANOTHER AU BABY!!!!!

QUACKITY IS VIGURPUSLY SHAKING WITH HIS HANDS ON THE SIDES OF HIS HEAD, TRYING TO KREP HIS BEANIE ON FROM THIS MINDBLOWING ATTACK, AND ANTFROAT SUMPLLY STATES "hes done worse. ya know, one time he tortured a guy for 48 hours straigjt because he stolen a muffin from him."

BBUT QAUCKUTY IGNORES HIM, WATCHING THE SUGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. but unfortunately for skeppy, he got kicked i to another alternative universe , meaning another alternatuovd universe skeppy has to fill in.

"oh no what have i done ........" badboyhalo panics as he just roundhouse kicked away his bestest friend for years and by years i mean two, and now he is alone in the world......... oh whatever shall he do-

AND WITH THOSE THOUGHTS GLIDING THROUGH HIS MIND, A NRW CHALLENGER APPEARS , WEARING AN ORANGE HOODIE AND ORANGE BEANIE, and bad prepares to fight oncempte.

"WHO ARE TOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO SKDPPY?!????"

the man covered head to toe in orange drip ressponds , looking up at the ddemon, just ad confusdd as he is. "hhey good!" his voice sweet

"what."

"wwait, youre not good! yiu- you look like the complete opposite of good!!!"

bad is even more confused now and gets ready to roundhouse kick this guy

"oh, wrll, might as well introduce myself! im jef, and-" BADBOYHALO KICKS HIM OUT AND GETS THE SAME OL SKEPPY HE REMEMBERS AND LIVES !!!!

"GEPOY UR BACK!!! I MISSED TOU SO MUCH" the demonddfbfncbshdxbudhchsj sjjxdjhn tackles him , huggigng him tighylty , no care in the workd. "skeppy there was this weird ddjef bguy and i was sos worriesdd u didnt know what tod o i thougth yiu wrte gone fforeecerr anc ...."

"BAD I MISSED YIU T-" skeppy is still coughing up flowers by the way i didnt forget t he at plotlind .

skeppy be like ahahahaaxx flower go out stummy owie owie

"skeppy , are you okayv???? you can talk go me you know wthata rightvbb ?!!?"

skeppy loosk at him with teary dyes , "bad, i i j i think......" badboyhalo nods in reassurance to calm him . "i wuv u owo "

badboyhalo lets go and backs away slowly before roundhoissd kicking him away again "WHAT THE FFFFFFFFFFFUFUFUFUFFUUUUUUUFFDDDDDDDDDDDGDGDGGDGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

thee end

**Author's Note:**

> skeppy is dead . does that mean i can say theres a main character detah???? i have no idea ahha i need to go to bed nw bye


End file.
